JUST A USUAL DAY
by Kimiko Rika
Summary: A story about friendship... I have changed the original characters gender...


**One Piece belongs to Oda.**

**Except for Rin.**

**His my fictional character. **

**JUST A USUAL DAY**

Somewhere in an alternate universe of One Piece:

The straw hat pirates are consisting of nine members, seven female members and three male members.

A usual day on the Thousand Sunny, everyone was just chitchatting and doing their usual thing.

Female Luffy: "I'll eat salad and become Pirate Queen."

Female Sanji: "I only do sweets."

Female Ussop: "I think I'll die if go to that island."

Male Nami: "I'm asking ya – who's the navigator on this ship?"

Female Zoro: "Three swords? I can't, that'd break my teeth."

Female Chopper: "Ms. Doctooor! Oh, that's me!"

Male Robin: "That was cruel yo."

Female Franky: "Am I super this week?"

Female Brook: "?"

_"Yup, just another usual day at the Thousand Sunny" _Rin thought. Rin was the newest member of the straw hat pirates .He was the alchemist of the group and the only one who has logia type devil fruit power. As he continues mixing his new potion he remembered the day Luffy invited him to join her crew.

It was a sunny day, in very busy street. Rin was sitting by the side of the road and beside him a can and a sign that say's _will do anything for food. _A young and very beautiful lady in red shirt, mini blue shorts and a hat made of straw suddenly approached him.

Female Luffy: "You will do anything for food?"

Rin: "Yeah. You want me to do something for ya?"

Female Luffy: "How about joining my crew?"

Rin: "You a pirate?"

Female Luffy: "Yup, so how about it… you want to join mister?"

Rin: "Nah, I quitted piracy years ago. There are just some dreams that you can't fulfill."

Female Luffy: "What was your dream?"

Rin: "To find the Fountain of Youth, but like I said I quitted years ago."

Female Luffy: "How about reviving your dream and come join my crew. I'll help you look for it."

Looking into the young lady's face Rin only saw kindness on her dark eyes and an honest smile. From that time he knew that he could trust this woman. For one last time Rin hopes that his long lost dream would finally be fulfilled.

Rin: "You are one persistent young lady but okay. I'll join your crew."

Reaching for Luffy's delicate hand he finally met a true friend that he could trust and a friend who will stand by your side. _"A friend" _Rin thought a smile spreading across his face.

Rin: "A friend huh."

Male Robin: "Uhm… Rin… you're on fire."

Rin: "Eh?!... EH!... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHH HHAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I'M ON FIRE! SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'M GANNA DIE! QUICK!

HELP ME!"

While he was day dreaming his experiment suddenly exploded without realizing and now he was on fire. Rin runs hysterically in the deck, chasing and panicking Brook, Luffy, Chopper and Ussop and now there were five idiots running hysterically.

Female Brook: "Shimata! Rin-san is on fire!"

Female Chopper: "AAAHHH! What are we going to do? Somebody call a doctor, Rin's going to die! Ah… wait… I'm the doctor… AAAHHH! Somebody call a fire fighter!"

Female Ussop: "Somebody grab a pail of water!"

Female Luffy: "I'll get it!"

Grabbing the pail of oil near Franky thinking it was water, Luffy throws it to Rin. Instead of killing the fire Luffy just made it worse.

Rin: "AAAHHH! I'M STILL ON FIRE!"

Female Brook and Chopper: "AAAHHH! His still on fire! Still on fire!"

Female Ussop: "I said water, not oil!"

Female Luffy: "AAAHHH! Gomen'nasai, gomen'nasai!"

Zoro, Nami, Sanji and Franky sigh at their frustration seeing those five run like idiots, while Robin just chuckled at the situation. Zoro finally grabbed Rin by his shirt and throw him overboard into the waters.

Rin: "AAAHHH! I'M DROWNING! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!"

Female Ussop: "Oi, oi… Zoro."

Female Brook: "Ah… shimata Rin-san is drowning."

Female Chopper: "AAAHHH! What are we going to do?"

Female Luffy: "We have to save him."

Forgetting that they couldn't swim Brook, Chopper and Luffy immediately jump into the water to save Rin.

Female Zoro: "Oi! Wait-"

Female Ussop: "Now there are four of them drowning."

By the three idiots action this gave more sighs to the crew and more amusement to Robin.

After being rescued by Nami, Franky and Zoro, the four of them immediately apologizes. After everybody gained their breath Rin started to laugh followed by Luffy and the rest of the crew. It was a joyous time.

_"Yup, just another usual day."_

**_END_**

**Pls. review and thanks (-_-) *bows.**


End file.
